littlelulu_project_studio_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Scream the Last Breath
Scream the Last Breath is a case featured in Criminal Case: Panic Patrol, appearing as the 57th case of the game. It is the third case set in Sachs Canyon. Plot Previously, Farhan Jubayr and Adam Fowler held the player, Abraham and Raymond at gunpoint to take them as prisoners for Project Deathstalker, much for Fatiha's panic. In prison, the player picked their lock for Abraham and Raymond. They went outside the facility, but they heard a bloodcurdling scream. They rushed to where the source of screaming coming from to find Farhan dead, chewed wide open by the black bear. Five people from previous cases were labelled as suspects: Rabiu Adetokunbo (politician), Nile Donovan (costume owner), Agent Sparks (Rabiu's bodyguard), Natasha Barisova (escaped convict), and Larry Eagleston (NGO worker). Mid-investigation, the two found out that Project Deathstalker had bailed out twice-arrested Deathstalker's cult Natasha Barisova and criminal NGO worker Larry Eagleston. They also saw Farhan's holographic message to the player stating that the Night Spirits really was trying to sacrifice his daughter Fatiha — but only after they destroyed it. After that, Agent Sparks, Rabiu's bodyguard, revealed that the city was being on fire. Despite this, the investigation continued and Natasha Barisova was revealed as Farhan's killer. Natasha revealed that Farhan has been betrayed for rescue attempt of his daughter and no vision of the future. She also revealed that she burns all over SDU so her "leader" could give her "the most precious gift of all". Before she could give any more details, she was shot down by Father Regueiro. During The Last Exorcism (3/4), after locking up Regueiro, the two found Farhan's notebook. Abraham and the player questioned Father Regueiro about his daughter. Regueiro said that his daughter, Lorena Regueiro, was killed by the Night Spirit. The grief proved too much to bear, leading to Regueiro's hunger for power. However, just a few months prior to the case, Adam's daughter Jamie has became a rat experiment. Christa and Regueiro rekindled due to the Rees Family's tragic murder. He then stated that Farhan stole the holy scripture to power up the Night Spirit where they could sacrifice Fatiha to unleash the new terror. Realizing that the holy scripture was meant to destruct SDU, Farhan wanted to put a stop to the plan and kidnapped Jamie so Abraham and the player could get inside hideouts and investigate. Meanwhile, Raymond and the player also found out from Agent Sparks that the cult leader, Christa Rees, founded Project Deathstalker and was the true mastermind behind the terrorist attacks. Christa Rees said that the bombing was staged to cleanse the crime-saturated city and that she intended to brainwashing the consciousness of the people who obeyed her into joining the cult following where they would find a crime-free sacrificing ritual. Father Regueiro wanted to stop Night Spirit so he ran away. Finding a map and with the help of Rabiu Adetokunbo, Abraham and the player figured out he charged at military point, where Regueiro believed Christa's mind control was. The three reached the military point to save Fatiha and Jamie, only to hear a scream and gunshot before they could find and subdue Regueiro. Summary Victim *'Farhan Jubayr' Murder Weapon *'Black Bear' Killer *'Natasha Barisova' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect takes anti-radiation pills. *The suspect drinks gin. *The suspect plays snooker. *The suspect has a scratch marks. Suspect's Profile *The suspect takes anti-radiation pills. *The suspect drinks gin. *The suspect plays snooker. Suspect's Profile *The suspect takes anti-radiation pills. *The suspect drinks gin. *The suspect plays snooker. *The suspect wears an earpiece. Suspect's Profile *The suspect takes anti-radiation pills. *The suspect drinks gin. *The suspect plays snooker. *The suspect has a scratch marks. *The suspect wears an earpiece. Suspect's Profile *The suspect plays snooker. Killer's Profile *The killer takes anti-radiation pills. *The killer drinks gin. *The killer plays snooker. *The killer has a scratch marks. *The killer wears an earpiece. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 Soon to Be Added Chapter 2 Soon to Be Added Chapter 3 Soon to Be Added The Last Exorcism (3/4) *''Soon to Be Added'' Navigation Category:Cases Category:List of Criminal Case: Panic Patrol cases Category:Cases in Sachs Canyon Category:Copyrighted Images